User blog:Valeth/Alter Ego of τ
Active Skills First Skill= Hands of Time (max. 5 stacks) Increases own critical damage for each Hands of Time stack. Increases own critical star generation rate for each Hands of Time stack. Increases own NP generation rate for each Hands of Time stack. When Norns took damage from an enemy, remove two Hands of Time stacks. |leveleffect = Crit Dmg + |l1 = 1% |l2 = 2% |l3 = 4% |l4 = 6% |l5 = 8% |l6 = 10% |l7 = 12% |l8 = 14% |l9 = 16% |l10 = 20% |2leveleffect = NP Rate + |2l1 = 1% |2l2 = 2% |2l3 = 4% |2l4 = 6% |2l5 = 8% |2l6 = 10% |2l7 = 12% |2l8 = 14% |2l9 = 16% |2l10 = 20% |3leveleffect = Star Rate + |3l1 = 1% |3l2 = 2% |3l3 = 4% |3l4 = 6% |3l5 = 8% |3l6 = 10% |3l7 = 12% |3l8 = 14% |3l9 = 16% |3l10 = 20% |c1 = 3 |c6 = 2 |c10 = 1 }} |-| Second Skill= Hands of Time stacks. Remove party's debuffs Grants self Invincibility for one turn Increases party's attack except self, for three turns. Reduces party damage taken by 2000 for one turn. Increases own buff-removal resistance for three turns. |leveleffect = ATK + |l1 = 10% |l2 = 11% |l3 = 12% |l4 = 13% |l5 = 14% |l6 = 15% |l7 = 16% |l8 = 17% |l9 = 18% |l10 = 20% |2leveleffect = Buff Removal Res + |2l1 = 50% |2l2 = 55% |2l3 = 60% |2l4 = 65% |2l5 = 70% |2l6 = 75% |2l7 = 80% |2l8 = 85% |2l9 = 90% |2l10 = 100% |c1 = 7 |c6 = 6 |c10 = 5 }} |-| Third Skill= Hands of Time stacks. Consume three Hands of Time stacks Charge party members' NP Gauge by 100% Grants party Debuff Immunity for three times, three turns. Grants party Instant-Kill Immunity for one time, three turns. Increases party buff success rate for three turns Increases party defense for three turns Increases party Buster and Quick performance for three turns |leveleffect = Buster + |l1 = 30% |l2 = 32% |l3 = 34% |l4 = 36% |l5 = 38% |l6 = 40% |l7 = 42% |l8 = 44% |l9 = 46% |l10 = 50% |2leveleffect = Quick + |2l1 = 30% |2l2 = 32% |2l3 = 34% |2l4 = 36% |2l5 = 38% |2l6 = 40% |2l7 = 42% |2l8 = 44% |2l9 = 46% |2l10 = 50% |3leveleffect = Defense + |3l1 = 20% |3l2 = 22% |3l3 = 24% |3l4 = 26% |3l5 = 28% |3l6 = 30% |3l7 = 32% |3l8 = 34% |3l9 = 36% |3l10 = 40% |4leveleffect = SCS Rate + |4l1 = 20% |4l2 = 22% |4l3 = 24% |4l4 = 26% |4l5 = 28% |4l6 = 30% |4l7 = 32% |4l8 = 34% |4l9 = 36% |4l10 = 40% |c1 = 14 |c6 = 13 |c10 = 12 }} Passive Skills Noble Phantasm Hands of Time stacks Grants self Ignores Invincibility for one turn Following Effect: Inflict Terror (50% chance to Stun them every turns) to all enemies for turns based on Hands of Time stacks consumed by this NP effect. Reduces all enemies' NP gauge by amount of Hands of Time stacks consumed by this NP effect. Deals damage that ignores defense to all enemies based on Hands of Time stacks consumed by this NP effect. |overchargeeffect = Chance to extend party buffs by two turns |leveleffect = Damage + |l1 = 200% |l2 = 250% |l3 = 300% |l4 = 325% |l5 = 350% |chargeeffect = Chance + |c1 = 30% |c2 = 35% |c3 = 40% |c4 = 45% |c5 = 50% }} Stats Trivia * They're the first Servants with Cost 24 * The picture is intended as their Stage 4, illustrated by 白祈QSR * They're the final boss of writer's FGO fan-fiction story arc, Divergent Intersection. * Unlike their partners in crime, despite also only available at New Year banner and Guaranteed SSR banner, they came with 0.3% rates as opposed of 0.5% rates. Category:Blog posts